


Умные сердца

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sentimental, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: — Сердце прежде всего просит удовольствий, — напоминает Альфред.— Твоё не просит.





	Умные сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2018 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216259096.htm).

  
Впервые это случается быстрой светлой ночью на излёте июня. Окна распахнуты настежь, в саду поют цикады. На кухне воняет растворителем и оружейной смазкой. Альфред чистит свой арсенал. Брюс сидит поодаль, ближе к двери чёрного хода, и, сгорбившись даже сильнее обычного, корпит над креплением для колчана — меняет его в третий раз. Закончив, он вскидывает арбалет на плечо и целится прямёхонько в вытяжку.  
— О Хирон, не тебя ли я вижу, — ухмыляется Альфред.  
— В это время года его созвездие действительно хорошо видно, — невозмутимо отвечает Брюс. Насмешки он игнорирует мастерски.  
— Только не из Готэма.  
— Из Готэма.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— Пари?  
Азартно развернувшись, он задевает локтем коробку патронов сорокового калибра, и те звонко раскатываются по кухонному полу во все стороны. Альфред с весёлым осуждением качает головой:  
— Любовь моя, собирайте-ка патроны.

Да, вот так оно и случается.

Сначала Альфред даже не понимает: Брюс смотрит на него странно, тяжело. Медлит отчего-то. Сам он не пользуется огнестрельным оружием, ясное дело, после пережитого с родителями у него аллергия на пули, но не в буквальном же смысле? Альфред треть века не расстаётся с пистолетами, минимум один всегда при нём, и что-то он не помнит, чтобы Брюс брезговал их трогать.

— Вы ждёте волшебное слово? — Альфред указывает шомполом с нанизанной паклей на Брюса, а потом, красноречиво, на пол. — Извольте, вот вам оно — поживей. Уж простите, но кто набедокурил, тот и исправляет, так что придётся вашим коленям…

Брюс легко присаживается у его ног, продолжая смотреть пристально, теперь уже снизу вверх, и лишь тогда Альфреда осеняет. «Дьявольщина», — думает он оторопело. 

— Альфа Стрельца, кстати, называется «колено лучника». В переводе с арабского. Ты знал?  
— Нет, я не знал, — медленно произносит Альфред. Потом, сбросив оцепенение, спохватывается: — А вы с каких пор знаток арабского?  
Брюс громко фыркает и, наконец, начинает заполнять коробку.

Той же ночью, уже лёжа в постели, Альфред слышит стук в дверь и вздыхает: не стоило, ох, не стоило надеяться, что неосторожное слово улетит в раскрытое окно и забудется навсегда. Нет, оно вернётся и ужалит.  
— Входите, мастер Брюс, — отзывается он, но под подушкой сжимает отполированный, чистый, как новенький, вальтер. На всякий случай.

Брюс открывает дверь и замирает в проёме чёрным широкоплечим силуэтом, а затем всё-таки заходит в спальню и приближается к кровати, едва слышно шаркая мягкими домашними туфлями.  
— То, что ты сказал сегодня… — роняет он, — это фигура речи или…  
— Это фигура речи.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Вполне. Вы ведь знаете, как я выражаюсь. Если я миндальничаю, то на самом деле бранюсь, и наоборот. Ради всего, блядь, святого, сэр. Я же англичанин, солнышко.  
— Альфред, — укоризненно обрывает его Брюс и, кажется, намеревается присесть на край постели. Альфред протестующе выставляет ладонь:  
— Эй, эй. Что бы вы там ни надумали, бросьте.  
Брюс колеблется ещё мгновение, задумчиво повторяет:  
— Фигура речи, — точно пробуя слова на вкус.  
— Именно так. И в следующий раз, — ворчит Альфред, — прежде чем лезть в чью-то койку, хотя бы угощайте эту особу ужином. Не вынуждайте меня печалиться о ваших манерах.  
Брюс хмыкает.  
— Прости, Альфред, — говорит он своим обычным, равнодушным голосом. — Мне действительно показалось, что это хорошая идея.  
— Кошмарная идея, — отвечает Альфред, обращаясь уже к удаляющейся спине. — Впрочем, не худшая из всех, что у вас были.

* * *

— Почисти мне ботинки, — велит Брюс. Выходит плохо: в его голосе не слышно ни металла, ни скуки, реплика звучит отрепетированной, вызубренной. Сегодня он явно не в форме.  
— Из рук вон, — морщится Альфред, взбивая подушки. Перестилать хозяйскую кровать нет нужды, но это помогает скоротать время, пока Брюс готовится выйти на приём. Тот стоит у зеркала, одетый с иголочки, и энергично улыбается своему отражению на разные лады. — Давайте заново, богатый вы бездельник.  
— Если ты будешь дерзить, Пенниуорт, я тебя вышвырну? — пробует Брюс.  
— Вы даже не стараетесь, — упрекает его Альфред.

Кажется, ещё вчера он учил Брюса, как прикидываться портовым побирушкой: говорить, зажёвывая окончания слов, ругаться без стеснения, плевать на пол, утирать нос рукавом. Ходить, сунув руки в карманы, будто стремясь стать меньше, незаметнее, безобиднее. Спрятать себя. Защититься. С походкой пришлось сложнее всего — сутулость Брюса всегда была иного, монаршего толка. Держаться прямо должны те, кто служат. Те, кто правят, никому ничего не должны.

Сколько с тех пор прошло, пять лет? Почти. А Брюс до сих пор скрывает своё происхождение неумело, только вот и демонстрирует его с крайней неохотой.

— Ещё одно слово, и ты будешь их вылизывать, — чеканит Брюс, даже не оборачиваясь. Уже лучше. — Тебе платят не за грязь. Я ненавижу его, Альфред. Ненавижу.

Ирония в том, что Брюс всю жизнь отдаёт приказы, да и высокомерия ему не занимать. В три года это было умилительно, в десять — забавно, в двадцать это просто есть. Как будто фрак, пошитый на Томаса Уэйна, наконец-то сел в плечах его сыну. Все «достаточно», «остыло», «убери», «на сегодня закончили, можешь идти» естественны из уст Брюса, но они никогда не в наказание — напротив, это его язык нежности. «Я нуждаюсь в тебе, — слышит за ними Альфред. — Ты мне необходим». Разумеется, это преувеличение, но пускай. В конце концов, однажды он застал Брюса в подвале, где тот таращился на стиральную машинку так, словно ждал нападения. Необходим ему помощник или нет, а пригодится — это уж точно.

Альфред подходит к нему сзади, давя в себе порыв положить руку на плечо, ободрить, пожалеть.  
— Он нужен вам, мастер Би, — мягко говорит он, глядя на нервного повесу в отражении. — И он нужен Готэму.

Брюс позволяет себе напоследок гримасу отвращения, закрывает глаза, как от усталости, а когда открывает, то не до конца. С ленивой пресыщенностью он глядит на себя, на Альфреда, бесцеремонно лезет к нему в нагрудный карман, вытаскивает платок и тут же разжимает пальцы.  
— Давай, — произносит он безмятежно, удостоив Альфреда лишь самым крошечным, едва уловимым кивком.  
Альфред склоняется к его ботинкам, одергивает одну брючину, смахивает с другой невидимую пылинку.  
— Теперь хорошо, — говорит он тихо.

Платок остаётся лежать на ковре.

* * *

Раньше, выходя из машины, Брюс говорил: «Жди меня здесь», теперь коротко рычит:  
— Жди, — и растворяется в чернильной готэмской ночи, сливается с ней воедино и присваивает себе.

Свежие газеты называют его карающей тьмой. До этого, кажется, были тайное правосудие и незримый закон.  
— Вам нужно имя, — недовольно напоминает Альфред после каждой подобной клички.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — отмахивается Брюс. — Имя — это человек. У идеи нет имени. У армии нет имени. Пока я не один, меня много, и я повсюду.  
— Вы сами-то себя слышите, господин Идея?  
— Дело вообще не во мне.

Чушь, конечно же, дело в нём. У безымянного мстителя появляются подражатели в чёрных куртках и полумасках: кто-то справляется на удивление недурно, кто-то только позорится, ну а кое-кто обстряпывает свои грязные делишки, используя образ для отвода глаз. Сейчас вместе они наводящая ужас химера, но рано или поздно всё превратится в фарс, и Брюсу придётся выделить, обозначить себя.

Пока что он себя создаёт.

Его нежные черты грубеют, острый подбородок становится тяжелее, голос — ниже, однако Брюсу этого недостаточно: он сам подбирает своему альтер эго тембр, рост, вес, конструирует броню, носит армейские ботинки на самой высокой платформе и даже говорит иначе, чуть выдвигая челюсть вперед, чтобы казалась мощней. Выглядит он куда как грозно, что и говорить. 

Вздохнув, Альфред перебирается с пассажирского сиденья на водительское и ждёт, вполглаза читая учебник по классической механике. Их с Брюсом время течёт по-разному: для одного еле тащится, для другого спешит, сбиваясь с ног. Кажется, ещё вчера они были учеником и наставником, сегодня уже напарники, а завтра Альфред из подмоги станет обузой, и ему придётся отойти в тыл. Что ж, свою новую роль он встретит во всеоружии.

В том, чем они оба заняты по ночам, остаётся всё меньше от приключения. Там, где Альфред вырос, судьбу называли долей, уделом, некоторые и приговором. Не самые радостные слова. Жалеет ли Альфред? Чёрт подери, само собой. В такие ночи, как сегодня, оставаясь наблюдателем, он невольно представляет себе другие пути, простые и мирные. Брюс родился со всем, к чему обычно стремятся люди: власть, деньги, слава, здоровье, красота — есть, есть, есть, словно метрику ему выписывал сам господь бог. Брюсу незачем было становиться настолько амбициозным. Его жизнь должна была стать безоблачной, ровной и нескончаемой, как поле для гольфа, и Альфред желал бы её всем сердцем — для Брюса, не для себя. Что ему самому прикажете делать посреди пасторали? Подавать кларет после белого, между вторым блюдом и пудингом? Печься о блеске подсвечников и паркета, горевать из-за опавшего суфле? Легче уж вскрыться ножом для масла.

Альфред не слишком-то хорош в созидании, штопать ему всегда удавалось лучше, чем шить, он способен поддерживать существующее более-менее целым, и за последние годы поднаторел в этом ремесле. Не он создал безымянного мстителя, не он создал и самого Брюса, но он в ответе за них обоих, и если Брюс решил, что ему суждено держать над Готэмом небо, Альфред может только встать рядом и подставить плечо.

— Пенни-один, как слышишь меня? — рокочет в наушнике Брюс.  
— Слышу вас, Газель.  
— Перекресток Лэйксайд и Уитт-стрит, со стороны старой каменоломни, — диктует он, явно на бегу, а потом добавляет озабоченно, сбившись на свой обычный голос: — И мне нужен другой позывной.  
— Принято, — весело бросает Альфред.

Брюс привычно забывает сказать: «Конец связи». Некогда грубое нарушение протокола теперь считается доброй приметой. На перекрёстке он из ниоткуда спрыгивает на крышу автомобиля, ныряет в салон через люк и кричит:  
— Гони, гони, гони!  
От багажника звонко отскакивают пули.

Альфред успевает сориентироваться за секунду и, выехав обратно на Лэйксайд, сворачивает не влево, а вправо, на полной скорости пересекает пустынную пешеходную набережную, отжимает блокиратор и дёргает рычаг — здесь самое узкое место Фингер, ярдов десять, ускорителя хватит… наверное.

— Х-ха! — торжествующе выдаёт Брюс, когда они приземляются на противоположном берегу. Посадка жёсткая, и над амортизаторами стоит ещё поработать.  
— Определённо, ха, сэр, — соглашается Альфред, наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида, как машина преследователей тонет в реке.

Пожалуй, приключений на их век ещё хватит.

* * *

— Мистер Уэйн, — холодно улыбнувшись, Клэнси занимает своё место рядом с Брюсом. — Не имели удовольствия видеть вас на прошлом собрании. Уезжали из города?  
— Да-а-а, — тянет Брюс и, крутанувшись вполоборота, облокачивается на стол, будто бы доверительно тянется к собеседнику. — Есть одна манекенщица, которая вскоре станет киноактрисой… Имя я, конечно же, назвать не могу…  
— Конечно же, — вежливо кивает Клэнси. По его бесстрастному холёному лицу пробегает судорога, как от зубной боли.  
— И мы сбежали с ней на Антигуа, катались на водных лыжах. — Брюс лукаво смотрит из-под ресниц: — Всю неделю с лыж не слезали.

Альфред стоит за его креслом, у окна, напустив на себя безразличие.

Теодор Клэнси III, младший вице-президент «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», родом из Нью-Йорка, окончил Корнеллский. Оказывается, время от времени он гостит в закрытом загородном клубе, членом которого является министр обороны, и, вот ведь совпадение, они с господином министром выбирают одни и те же дни. Первая совместная дата — ноябрь прошлого года, а ровно через неделю старший брат Клэнси, Уэйлон, получает должность генпрокурора, ну и ну. Это всё лишь круги на воде, косвенные улики сговора, интересы компании могут быть задеты, а могут и нет. Единственное преступление, которое пока совершил Клэнси — обмолвился в приватном разговоре, что Брюс Уэйн не так глуп, как кажется. И теперь Брюс с особым тщанием доказывает ему, что он и вправду не _так_ глуп, а гораздо глупее. 

— Полагаю, её ждёт блестящая карьера, — натянуто говорит Клэнси. — А этот порез — похоже, вас задело лыжей?  
— Скорее, вазой. — Рубец слишком выпуклый и свежий, чтобы скрыть гримом, поэтому Брюс не прячет его ни под пластырем, ни под воротником водолазки — наоборот, трёт шею, привлекая внимание. — Женщины, Тед. Вы же знаете, какими они бывают при расставаниях.  
— Наверное, было чертовски больно.  
— Без боли нет ни жизни, ни любви! — Брюс драматично взмахивает рукой.  
— А вы поэт, мистер Уэйн.  
— Что вы, Тед! Это Петрарка.  
— Петрарка, драть меня в задницу, — бурчит Альфред себе под нос. По счастью, его никто не слышит.

После собрания, оставшись вдвоём, они шагают к отдельному лифту, который в Уэйн-Тауэр называют президентским. Больше не надо ломать комедию, и Брюс вновь становится угрюмо-сосредоточенным собой. Он идёт неторопливо, будто с вальяжностью, но Альфред зорко следит за траекторией — Брюса шатает, он едва держится на ногах. Его лоб и щёки изжелта-бледные, из-за нагрузки от них отлила вся кровь, которой после ранения и так недостаточно, пятна румян смотрятся фальшиво, как на арлекине, и тональный крем, ранее совпадавший с кожей идеально, лежит на ней посмертной маской.

— Какого дьявола, мастер Брюс? В чем была необходимость являться лично? Люциус уже, — в лобби пусто, ресепшионистка осталась далеко за спиной, но Альфред всё равно понижает голос, — установил оборудование. Даже отправил, сами знаете куда, бактерию… или как бишь её.  
— Это называется вирус, Альфред.  
— Лежали бы дома, раз такой умник. Вам нужна информация — на плёнках её полно.  
Брюс качает головой:  
— Если аудиторы ничего не нашли, значит, он осторожен. Заставим его сыграть ва-банк. Пусть сам ко мне придёт. И сам мне всё расскажет.  
— А я сразу предлагал: мешок на голову и два ведра воды. Выложит всё как миленький! И никаких следов, разве что штаны запачкает.  
— Мы так не работаем.  
— Говорите за себя.  
— _Мы_ так не работаем, Альфред, — жёстко повторяет Брюс. Лифт, мелодично звякнув, раскрывает перед ними двери. — Это скучно.

В лифте он, пользуясь отсутствием камер, приваливается к стенке и зажмуривается. Альфред придерживает его за плечи.  
— К вашему сведению, — сварливо говорит он, — я тогда имел в виду, что боль обязательный ингредиент, но не основа. Как соль в супе. Однако где вы встречали суп _из_ соли?  
— Мой первый чаудер.  
Альфред вынужден закашляться, чтоб не расхохотаться.  
— Верно, верно… А мы ведь ещё и ели его с солёными крекерами! Едва глаза на лоб не лезли. Просолились от ушей до печёнок. Солили вы тогда щедро, как будто были влюблены.  
— Я был, — подтверждает Брюс без улыбки — он всё теперь делает без неё, пока рядом нет посторонних глаз. Альфред считает эту серьёзность знаком доверия. Знаком подлинности, если угодно. Яростная ухмылка мстителя, больше похожая на оскал, не в счёт.  
— Ах да, и сделайте милость, прекращайте скармливать публике мои измышления. — Альфреду и самому стоит последить за языком. Эдак он снова ляпнет что-нибудь двусмысленное, вроде: «У меня от вас слабеют колени». Даже если это правда, виной тому возраст и износившиеся суставы. Неоспоримые достоинства мастера Брюса тут вовсе ни при чем. — Или хотя бы выдавайте за Шекспира. Уважьте старика.

Лифт приближается к первому этажу.  
Альфред мягко похлопывает Брюса по щеке, понукая открыть глаза и встать ровно. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака припрятан нашатырь, в автомобильной аптечке найдётся глюкоза в ампулах. Брюс отлежится на заднем сиденье, и головокружение пройдёт, им нужно только дойти до машины.  
— Не будем нарушать традицию, сэр. Блинчики?  
— Блинчики, — кивает Брюс. — Это лучший диалог в «Гамлете».

* * *

Каждый раз, когда они улетают с Западного побережья, идёт гроза, словно Калифорния скандалит и плачет, не желая их отпускать. Может, стоило отложить полёт, хотя они вышли на бумажный след махинаций Клэнси в лос-анджелесском филиале, получили зацепку, нужно действовать не мешкая. Может, стоило прилететь сюда сразу после похорон Марты и Томаса и никогда не возвращаться обратно. Только что уж теперь, назад не отыграть, а от сожалений мало проку.

Брюс, с детства боявшийся грозы, заворожённо, немигающе смотрит в иллюминатор, будто не видел ничего прекраснее вспышек молний. Его взгляд меняется год от года: там был блеск радости, когда всё обрело смысл, там был страх провала, первое «а что если я не справлюсь». Там было отчаяние — одиночки всегда отчаянны, Альфред знает это по себе. Теперь, насколько он может судить, во взгляде Брюса решимость идти до конца.

— Смотри, Альфред, — говорит он почти благоговейно, — если эта туча размером с Новый город, то в ней энергии, как в «Малыше», которого сбросили на Хиросиму.

Его обритая голова за пару недель обросла, и даже проплешина от правого виска до макушки, по которой змеится шрам, уже не так бросается в глаза. Любой другой на его месте смотрелся бы комично или болезненно, но не Брюс. Носи он такую причёску в открытую, а не под париком, нашлось бы немало охотников ему подражать. Сейчас парик лежит рядом на сиденье, поверх гроссбухов и файла с фотографиями, точно маленькая кудлатая собака, вообразившая себя охранной.

В Калифорнии у Брюса была бы собака. Было бы солнце вместо смога, пальмы вместо горгулий, вечно обгоревший шелушащийся нос. Брюс всё равно зарабатывал бы сотрясения, переломы и ссадины, но в стычках не с преступниками, а с рифами. Или даже с собственной доской для сёрфинга, с него бы сталось. В Калифорнии Брюс танцевал бы на пляжных вечеринках, нелепо раскидывая руки и ноги, фальшиво пел в душе, в школе подкидывал девочкам записки: «Хочешь играть в моей команде? ДА НЕТ (обведи)». Пускай бы только за этим и ходил в свою чёртову школу.

— Миллионы капель воды, — задумчиво говорит Брюс. — Они испаряются с поверхности Земли, конденсируются в тропосфере, сталкиваются друг с другом, так облако набирает вес. Ты знал? Атомная бомба, сделанная из океана.

«Один вы пропадёте», — угрюмо думает Альфред.

— Вот уж спасибо за новости. Не так я планировал умереть.  
— А как планировал? — Брюс по-прежнему не отрывается от иллюминатора, теперь уже явно умышленно. Стало быть, любопытство не праздное.

Альфреду есть что порассказать о былых планах. Чёрная Мэри, например. Давно это было, уже даже не в прошлой, а в позапрошлой жизни. Он только-только уволился из спецназа и чувствовал себя рухлядью, человеческим мусором. Сколько ж ему было, тридцать пять всего? Н-да. Первую армейскую пенсию спустил за неделю — что-то сторчал и пропил, что-то проиграл, остатки украли. До следующей перебивался случайными приработками: фуры разгружал, мёл улицы, дрался в подпольном клубе за выигрыш, дрался в подворотнях за просто так. И там была одна цыпа, Мэри. В Уайтчепеле, поди, до сих пор полно Мэри Джейн и Мэри Энн, но та была просто Мэри. Самая чёрная шалава в индусском районе. Везде чёрная, он проверял: лобок даже без волос был ещё темнее, чем бёдра, мясистые складки манды будто углём вымазанные, и только если раздвинуть пальцами, показывалось розовое, яркое нутро. Альфред как-то раз был дурной и трепливый от дешёвого кайфа, сознался, что ему страсть как любопытно, попросил показать — вот она и показала. Он дал ей десять пенсов. Буханка хлеба тогда стоила девять. Мэри брала по фунту за каждый обслуженный хер. Ей приплачивали даже не за цвет кожи, а за то, что она вытворяла ртом — говорили, «чайные пакетики» она макала как никто. За таланты по части французской любви Альфред звал её мадемуазель Мари. Она бы дала ему даже за четвертак. В ту пору, просыпаясь по утрам с кислятиной во рту, с тремором от похмелья, с чувством, что всё обрыдло, смысла дальше дёргаться нет, Альфред давал слабину и обещал себе, что к вечеру наскребёт на две дозы, плюс фунт для Мэри, закинется, а потом сдохнет на ней, по самые яйца в её умелой и ласковой глотке. Но денег на две дозы никогда не хватало.

Брюс об этом не узнает, конечно же. Вернее, уже знает, но без лишних подробностей, краткую выжимку, чтобы извлечь урок: жизнь человека без дела и цели становится жизнью скота. Тем временем и тем несчастным ублюдком Альфред не гордится, через силу ставит между ним и собой знак равенства, да и план тот, как ни глянь, был дрянной. Есть и другой — такой же, как, пожалуй, у всех. Кто же не хочет умереть в бою? Защищая то, что для тебя дороже всего на свете. От руки того, кто превосходит тебя во всём. Погибнуть не напрасно и быть оплаканным. Впрочем, так Альфред уже умирал.

Кто-кто, а Брюс понимает это даже слишком хорошо. Его непомерным амбициям не хватает малой толики тщеславия сверх, оттого он и не стремится жить так, чтобы прославить фамилию отца — заковыка тут в «стремится жить». Казалось бы, что может быть проще: чтобы быть величайшим из живущих, нужно лишь оставаться величайшим — и живым, но по всем крышам и подвалам, бульварам и канализационным трубам Брюс Уэйн гоняется за своей смертью.

— Намерен повременить с этим, — сурово, в назидание, говорит Альфред.

Похоже, Брюс удовлетворён таким ответом, хотя слово «удовлетворён» едва ли к нему применимо.

* * *

Ей-богу, Альфред просто не успевает пресечь это на корню. Брюс выдёргивает чеку из М84, замахивается для броска, а в следующую секунду они оба уже летят с крыши, и Брюс одной рукой притискивает его к себе за талию, как девицу. Шипение, свист, хлопок! Зарево вспышки над головой.  
— Решил, так будет быстрее, — кричит Брюс Альфреду на ухо. Хватка у него железная. Альфред хочет ответить, что вот сейчас стало только хуже, но… Бам! Они приземляются, и это звучная точка. Брюс отстёгивает карабин троса от пояса. Полиция Готэма то помогает мстителю ловить преступников, то ловит его самого, хаотично меняя стратегию. Может, сегодня чётное число или новолуние, и дело в этом. Светошумовая граната задержит патрульных на крыше, но ненадолго.

Бежать к машине тяжело: стопы сперва немеют от удара, а потом немилосердно ноют. Альфред втискивается на пассажирское, и автомобиль, взревев, срывается с места. Шины визжат, звенит разбитым стеклом рекламная стела — Брюс слишком лихо вписывается в поворот. Должно быть, даже в Бристоле слышно, как они удирают от полиции, но плевать, теперь их уже и сам Сенна не догонит.

— Впредь так не делайте без необходимости, — сердито и немного обескураженно требует Альфред, сдёргивает балаклаву и вытягивает ноги, насколько хватает места. Стопы всё ещё горят. Брюс реагирует каменным лицом. — И ничего смешного!

Смешно становится через неделю, когда стопы Альфреда действительно горят, на сей раз без участия фигур речи. Смешно хоть плачь. Этого бы не произошло, будь он в берцах, но пожар в бывшем кабинете Томаса случается днём, когда на Альфреде костюм-тройка и оксфордские туфли — пошитые в единственном экземпляре, по индивидуальной мерке, мягчайшие и лёгкие, но, увы, не жаропрочные. Брюс думает, это поджог. Альфред думает, что оксфорды очень жаль.

Брюс доволакивает его до ванной, помогает опустить ноги в прохладную воду. Прямо через рубашку, не спросив разрешения, колет в живот морфин. Обходит с ножом в руках все комнаты на первом этаже, включает аварийные коды сигнализации, возвращается к Альфреду, тем же ножом подрезает обгоревшие снизу брюки до колена, а потом начинает аккуратно снимать отсыревшие, съёжившиеся от пламени туфли. Альфред чувствует, как местами телячья кожа отходит вместе с его собственной, и хрипло, лающе смеётся.  
— Носки приварились, — сообщает Брюс, нахмурившись. — Будет больно.  
— Тер… Терпимо, — бормочет Альфред.  
Боль адская. Сначала он смотрит за тем, как Брюс кропотливо, лоскут за лоскутом, удаляет расплавившуюся и прилипшую ткань, а под ней обнажаются волдыри и блестящее сукровицей мясо. Потом решает, что лучше не видеть, и глядит в потолок.  
— Вот что я скажу вам… — говорит он с натугой, выжимая из себя слова. — Никакого больше барбекю… до следующего Дня независимости. Это раз. Два… Давно хотел признаться, да всё стеснялся… Лучшие тряпки, чтобы оружие полировать — это носки. Негодные, но чистые. Разумеется. Больше не будем тратиться на микрофибру. Готовьтесь… старыми носками глянец наводить. Не этими, конечно… жаль. И третье… дружище, колоть наркомана — затея так себе.

Альфред вспоминает, что сам поступал так с ним не один раз — молча всаживал в него шприц с анальгетиком, если Брюс собирался геройствовать и терпеть. На то были причины, но, если вдуматься, у них набралось бессчётное количество симметричных моментов, чересчур много, чтобы считать их совпадениями. Брюс повторяет за Альфредом: сначала подражает, затем оттачивает навык, после бросает вызов — всё, что ты делаешь со мной, я сделаю с тобой, и наоборот. Для аристократа он слишком уж тяготеет к равенству.

— Я запомню, — буднично отвечает Брюс. — Подержи под проточной водой, я принесу бинты.

Морфин начинает действовать, противоожоговый спрей на голени кажется удовольствием, повязки Брюс накладывает медленно, но почти образцово.  
— Ещё два укола, и я отнесу тебя наверх. Люциус сказал, что…  
— Простите?! — взвивается Альфред. — Ну уж нет, благодарю покорно. Я пока в состоянии передвигаться и сам.  
— Альфред, не глупи.  
— Сами вы не глупите. Видели же — да, ожог немаленький, но весь сверху, подошва выдержала… в основном. Ступни, считайте, целы. Через пару дней буду крутить фуэте вам на радость.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Брюс, и это наверняка юбилейный, какой-нибудь тысяча первый раз, когда он обещает ничего не делать, но тут же, разумеется, делает.

— В бога душу мать вашу… — бессильно ругается Альфред, пока Брюс несёт его по коридору к лестнице. — Обязательно держать меня, как невесту? Вы и так превратили мои лучшие брюки в бриджи. Достаточно унижений на сегодня.  
— А что ты предлагаешь?  
— Несите на плечах, будет легче.  
— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — спрашивает Брюс с необычной кротостью, под которой наверняка таится издёвка, но Альфред нетрезв, и его вдруг ведёт от этого тихого тёплого «действительно».

Он всё чаще вслух говорит «сэр», а в мыслях, словно в компенсацию, то и дело мелькает «мальчик мой». Брюс давно уже выше его, пока на дюйм-полтора, но ещё продолжает расти. Разница между ними скрадывается осанкой и становится заметной лишь в спорах, когда Брюс нарочито расправляет плечи, приближается на расстояние удара, сверлит гневным взглядом и нависает угрожающе со всей доступной ему высоты. В конечном счёте это не «Я больше», а «Я прав», и Альфред с лёгким сердцем уступает ему первенство в росте, а потом и в силе, не испытывая каких-то сложных чувств. Гордость, да. Восхищение. Может, светлую ностальгическую грустинку порой, но ведь всё так, как и должно было быть: мальчик становится юношей, юноша становится мужчиной. Естественный порядок вещей. Однако сейчас Брюс несёт его на руках с возмутительной лёгкостью, словно Альфред ничего не весит, и от этого единовременно грустно, стыдно и щекотно где-то под ложечкой.

— Висеть физиономией вниз, пятой точкой вверх? Да не особенно хочу. Чёрт с вами, будь по-вашему.  
— Будет, — заявляет Брюс вдруг с прежней, мальчишеской заносчивостью, а потом склоняет голову к плечу: мол, сплоховал, с кем не бывает.  
— Если хотите знать, мне всё это отнюдь не льстит. Чувствую себя беспомощным, как какой-то…  
— Ребёнок?  
— Гражданский, — ворчит Альфред.

Когда Брюс укладывает его на постель, Альфред почти смиряется с тем, что сейчас получит поцелуй в лоб, неуместный и покровительственный, но вместо этого Брюс легонько дует ему в глаза. Можно соврать себе, что он просто запыхался и переводит дух, но его дыхание сладким молоком склеивает веки, а голова сама собой клонится к подушке.

— Я буду стучать два-один-два. Если кто-то войдёт без стука, стреляй.  
— Не учите, — зевает Альфред.  
— Люциус сказал, что у него сегодня свидание, поэтому его не ждать и ему не звонить.  
— То есть он сам позвонит часа через два.  
— …а потом приедет. Думаю, да.  
— Некоторым стоило бы брать с него пример.  
— Некоторым бы стоило. Отдыхай, Альфред. Вечером придёт горничная из агентства и принесёт тебе ужин. С антибиотиками.  
Альфред приподнимается на локте:  
— Стойте, из какого-такого агентства?  
Брюс неодобрительно качает головой:  
— Альфред, будь серьёзнее. Как можно пустить постороннего на нашу кухню, там же полно оружия. Что она приготовит? Браунинг вкрутую?  
— Всегда предпочитал в мешочек. И, мастер Би, браунинг? Не вздумайте. Я же вам не каннибал какой-нибудь. Сварите глок.

За сухим щелчком выключателя почти не слышно, как Брюс коротко смеётся.

* * *

— Он делает это ради женщины, — говорит Брюс второй раз за вечер. Клэнси с сообщниками затевает нечто крупное, однако вместо «что» и «как» Брюса тревожит «почему». Он такой рассеянный сегодня, что Альфред успевает разыграть в дебюте испанскую ловушку, и у него неплохие шансы выиграть партию. В кои-то веки.

Обычно коррупционеры не хотят многого: маленький готический замок, скромный частный самолёт, уютный островок в Тихом океане. Простые человеческие радости. Брюс привык мыслить масштабнее и ждёт от других того же. Должно быть, он рассчитывал на правительственный заговор с целью импичмента или глобальный подрыв экономики, хотя бы на провокацию ради объявления войны, а это всего лишь Лина Линд, старлетка из Голливуда, которую бедолага Клэнси пообещал сделать новой Грейс Келли. То-то его так перекосило тогда, перед совещанием. Верные ответы всегда лежат на виду. 

— С гневом и скорбью Приаму сказал шлемоблещущий Гектор. Люди постоянно идут на низости ради любви. Что вас удивляет?  
— Ничего, — сумрачно отвечает Брюс.

Если судить по его малочисленным романам — тем, которые были настоящими, а не пустышками для светских колонок, — Брюс не понимает любовь как страсть. В его словаре она на одной странице с заботой и защитой, прежде всего от самого себя. Брюс зачёркивает «Держать в объятьях» и сверху колким размашистым почерком пишет: «Держаться поодаль». Очевидно, слишком рано усвоив, что любимых всегда теряешь, он не верит, что бывает и по-другому. Или же это целиком вина Альфреда.

Брюс понимает, хоть и презирает, жажду наживы. Стремление к господству тоже ему не чуждо. Есть мотивы, к которым он относится с уважением — например, месть. Однако он в тупике каждый раз, когда очередной злой гений захватывает мир, чтобы бросить его к ногам одного-единственного человека, который об этом даже не просил. Брюс рискует собой ради благополучия людей, но в массе своей люди его разочаровывают. 

— Сердце прежде всего просит удовольствий, — напоминает Альфред.  
— Твоё не просит.  
— Почём вам знать. Я и сам-то с ним не всегда в ладах.  
Брюс поднимает взгляд от доски:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

На ум само собой приходит некогда прочитанное, осмеянное и позабытое: «Хочу сидеть рядом с тобой, подле тебя, в твоей тени, невидимый и безликий пред ровным ясным светом твоего лица». Альфред гонит строчки прочь. Что за напасть! Ну подумаешь, пошутил гекзаметром. Это не повод весь вечер читать мастеру Брюсу стихи.

Чего Альфреду хочется больше всего? Уж точно не денег и роскоши. Он в том возрасте, когда пора беспокоиться не о том, что заполучишь, а о том, что оставишь. Всё, что останется после него, сидит сейчас перед ним, занеся руку над ферзём. «Я был бы счастлив, — думает Альфред, — если бы меня запомнили вашим человеком. Тем, кто пообещал быть на вашей стороне и сдержал обещание». 

— Я имею в виду, что владеть своим сердцем, как и своим телом вообще — это роскошь, доступная лишь временно. Не заблуждайтесь, что так будет всегда. Не повторяйте мою ошибку.

Брюс забывает, что собирался сделать ход, и вновь углубляется в свои мысли. Какое-то время он сидит, уставившись в никуда, крутит меж пальцами овальный метательный диск с заточенными краями, в конце концов роняет его, подбирает с пола и взвешивает на ладони.  
— Надо заменить форму, — отрешённо говорит он. — Всё-таки интересно, каково это… иметь такие приоритеты.  
— Какие?  
— Как у Теда Клэнси.  
— Весьма хлопотно, должен заметить, — усмехается Альфред.

Брюс откладывает нож.  
— Я бы хотел любить тебя так, — отрывисто говорит он. — Так же, как все это делают. Чтобы это было выше всего остального. Иногда я жалею, что не могу. 

Обычно самые важные вещи он говорит, глядя в сторону, походя, небрежно, чтоб хоть чуть-чуть преуменьшить их значимость, но сейчас он пристально смотрит в глаза Альфреду, и этот прямой взгляд выдержать ох как нелегко.

Альфред слышит глубокую, застарелую тоску в его голосе, и теперь-то ясно, какими вопросами Брюс измучен. «Что со мной не так, Альфред? Я ущербный? В достаточной ли мере я человек?»

«В самую пору», — хочется сказать Альфреду.

— Послушайте, — говорит он, сглатывая все до единого обращения, дабы не сболтнуть лишнего, — не будьте строги к себе. Другие люди, они не пережили того, что вы. Ваше сердце намного больше, чем у прочих, просто оно так и не зажило. Но даже если из него вырвали кусок, остатка хватает, чтобы вместить целый город. Так что и я, и все, кто вам дорог, у вас… — Альфред слабо указывает туда, куда мог бы при желании дотянуться.

Брюс подаётся чуть вперёд, задевает животом доску. Белый офицер на b5 качается, едва не упав.  
— Ты можешь дотронуться.

Единственный их ритуал, оставшийся с прежних, счастливых времён, а не родившийся из общего горя. Так Альфред без слов говорит: «Будьте честным, не лгите». Или: «Найдите в себе доброту. Я знаю, она в вас есть». «Тук-тук, кто там?» — сказал он в самый первый раз. «Сердечная сумка, — ответил Брюс. — И она правее. А ты знаешь, что сердце по форме совсем не как сердечко? Зачем его так рисуют? Оно похоже на волынку». Ему было шесть. Он был таким маленьким, как птичка, и Альфред, взывая к его гуманности, стучал едва-едва, боясь повредить хрупкие кости, а теперь — палец бы не сломать о его грудь.

— …прямо здесь, — неловко заканчивает Альфред, вдруг чувствуя себя донельзя смущённым. Он поспешно защищает ладьёй пешку на е4, так и не вспомнив, что ход был не его.

* * *

Это повторяется тихой безветренной ночью в начале сентября, в яблоневом саду заброшенного поместья Дюма. Брюс сидит под деревом, Альфред стоит у останков летней беседки. Оба они привязаны, у одного ещё и кляп во рту. Идиллия.

— Ракетная установка, можете себе вообразить? — светски говорит Альфред. — Они притащили сюда чёртов «Серп» из самих Советов. А наш министр обороны парень не промах! Начнут в полночь. Клэнси сейчас через подставных брокеров сбрасывает ваши акции, так что ударят, полагаю, прямёхонько по Уэйн-Тауэр. Точно сказать не могу. Как услышал, что вы уже потеряли тридцать миллионов, а к утру обеднеете до двух миллиардов, так и лишился чувств. Знаете, для без пяти минут бедняка вы какой-то медлительный. Пошевеливайтесь.

Брюс яростно мычит, пиля верёвку ножом, который ухитрился вытряхнуть из рукава. Нож крохотный, длиной с мизинец, толщиной с зубочистку, но это больше, чем ничего. Остальное у Альфреда отобрали, после того как вырубили ударом сзади. В голове до сих пор звенит. А при Брюсе и было-то немного — он явился сюда по-цивильному, в костюме Брюса Уэйна.

— Кстати, я уже хвалил ваш план, сэр? — Альфред сплёвывает кровь. — Исключительный. Блистательный.

«Иди к чёрту, Альфред», — возмущается Брюс. Слов не разобрать, но интонация такая, что ошибиться невозможно. 

План, между прочим, не так уж плох. Приди они инкогнито, их бы убили сразу. А так — всё равно убьют, конечно же, просто чуть погодя. Альфреду противоестественно любопытно, каким способом. Понятное дело, они собираются свалить всё на Брюса: безумный миллиардер уничтожает свою империю, что-то в таком духе, — но как именно? Что скроет ожоги от верёвок и гематому? Огонь, наверное. Или взрыв.

Наручные часы Альфреда показывают без десяти двенадцать.

Брюс отбрасывает вынутый кляп и пружинисто поднимается на ноги.

Если он не успеет, все будут в большой беде. Если успеет, то сам окажется в большой опасности. Яснее ясного, что он выберет, но всё же, глядя на Альфреда, он одно мгновение _колеблется_. Глаза Брюса сверкают в темноте, Альфред чувствует разливающееся в груди тепло, как от глотка виски на голодный желудок. Сладко пахнет гниющей падалицей.

И вот тогда оно происходит снова.

— Бегите, любимый мой, не мешкайте, — говорит Альфред.

Молниеносно приблизившись, Брюс вкладывает нож ему в руку и жёстко целует в разбитый рот. Альфред стонет, как от удара. Брюс отстраняется — кровь на его губах смотрится устрашающей боевой раскраской, — а в следующий миг его уже и след простыл, только в шорохе листьев слышится: «Жди».

Минут через пять, когда Альфреду удаётся освободить одну руку, листья снова шуршат.  
— А где второй? — непонимающе спрашивает коренастый парень. Выговор у него настолько ирландский, что хочется «Гиннесса», только в этой Америке нормального «Гиннесса» — днём с огнём.  
— Вот срань, приятель, ты так не вовремя, — Альфред улыбается по-дружески, прикидывая, выдержит ли остов беседки его вес или перевернётся. Привязали бы ему руки над головой, можно было бы подтянуться и вдарить по ирландской роже обеими ногами, но… одной тоже сойдёт. — Ну? Чего встал, как хуй поутру? Иди сюда, солнышко, не робей. Мамаша твоя не робела.

Остов выдерживает.

Вторая верёвка лопается.

Альфред с рычанием бросается на парня, пока тот лежит на земле, и они, сцепившись, катятся по сухим листьям. У Альфреда фора, но ирлашка крепкий, тяжёлый, и когда очухается, спуска ему не даст. Оружия нет, приходится импровизировать. Альфред со всей силы бьёт его лбом в лоб, коленом в пах, переворачивает на спину и в размаху втыкает в горло обломок черепицы.  
— А в тебе… что-то есть… сынок, — надсадно выплёвывает Альфред, давя изо всех сил, удерживая ирландца пришпиленным к земле, пока хрипы и хлюпанье не сменяются тонким предсмертным посвистом, а потом, наконец, тишиной.

Полночь.

Секундная стрелка грохочет, как набат. «Тысяча один, тысяча два, тысяча три…»

Тихо. С ветки срывается яблоко, падает и лопается с влажным звуком. 

— Слава тебе… — сипло выдыхает Альфред, поднимаясь, чтобы бежать так быстро, как только сможет. На чёрном небе серые облака, и даже луны не видно.

* * *

— В последний раз я снимал с вас четверых, когда вы вознамерились сделать алкоголизм своей будущей карьерой, — делится Альфред, протыкая кожу для последнего стежка. — Но те дамы хоть не пытались вас задушить, да и стены бетонные вами не обтирали. Славные были деньки.

Брюс глухо ворчит, выражая протест, но не поднимает голову со скрещенных рук, даже не отнимает от щеки пакет с замороженным омаром. Пререкаться он пока не в силах. Ему сегодня крепко досталось: ушибов не сосчитать, лицо расквашено, на шее кровоподтёк, лопатки ссажены до мяса. Чудо, что переломов нет.

— Фью! Вот мы вас и подлатали. Всего-то два шва. Отделались лёгким испугом, а?

Закрепив стерильную марлю пластырем, Альфред по привычке проверяет рану на бедре. Она старая, подсохшая, почти затянулась. Второй курс лекарств Люциуса всё-таки подействовал. Альфред думает отстранённо, что это как-то неправильно: Брюс полураздет, а он по-свойски лезет к нему в брюки и даже не испытывает стыда, хотя намедни от невинного прикосновения краснел, как гимназистка. Чего стыдиться, если всю прошедшую неделю они делали это в постели Брюса, по утрам, хотя приличные люди три часа пополудни утром не называют. Альфред приносил два подноса, для завтрака и для перевязки. Брюс откидывал край одеяла и преспокойно ел, пока Альфред снимал с него жёлто-зелёные от гноя бинты. Что там! Когда инфекция прошла, Альфред ещё пару дней к этим бинтам принюхивался, проверяя, не вернулся ли зловонный душок. Неправильного между ними так много, что оно подменяет собой норму.

— Ну что же, где мой сегодняшний урок? — едко интересуется Альфред. — Воины племени майя мазали рот кровью своих союзников, это приносило им удачу в бою? — Следом добавляет мягче: — Зачем вы это сделали?  
— Я не знал, будет ли у меня ещё шанс, — отвечает Брюс с лёгким раздражением. — Неужели я такой сложный?  
— Как открытая книга, написанная иероглифами! — фыркает Альфред.

Брюс слепо, не распрямляясь, ловит его за руку, подтягивает к себе и осторожно трогает уцелевшим углом рта тёмные вены на запястье, где пульс пускается в пляс.  
— Затем, что я хотел, — произносит он ровным голосом. — Признай, что в этом есть смысл.

Альфред молча льёт ему на лопатку густой биоклей, и Брюс, привыкший терпеть боль, вечно сжимающий губы добела, челюсти до крошева, недовольно дёргает плечом:  
— Зараза! Жжётся.

* * *

Когда Альфред в следующий раз приближается к кухне, оттуда тянет едой. Не химреактивами, даже не кофе, а сухарями, рыбой и креольской приправой. Прижавшись к стене, Альфред достаёт пистолет и снимает с предохранителя.

— Добрый вечер, Альфред, — насмешливо говорит оказавшийся под прицелом Брюс. — Как прошёл твой день? 

Он стоит у плиты, подливая в обжаренную муку кипящий бульон. На нём мешковатый домашний джемпер и штаны-бананы, уместные только на тренировках, но какие уж ему сегодня тренировки. Левый глаз заплыл, разбитая губа опухла, пол-лица синее. На другой щеке вокруг царапин пятно щетины. 

— Был у дантиста. — Альфред убирает пистолет в кобуру.  
— Успешно?  
— Вполне. Чем это вы заняты?  
— Собираюсь угостить тебя ужином. Надеюсь, тебя не смущает… это, — Брюс показывает на отёк, недобритую щёку, затрапезные штаны и, получается, на всего себя.  
— Даже в таком виде вы отрада для усталых глаз, — отмахивается Альфред, увы, не шутя. Брюс красив от природы, без ухищрений, и пара синяков тут ничего не изменят, хотя обычно люди с такими телами и лицами ценят их, берегут, а не калечат безрассудно.  
— И, пожалуйста, не пойми меня превратно, — говорит Брюс сковородке. — Это свидание. Буквально. Не фигурально. Что скажешь, Альфред?

Альфред замирает посреди кухни, боясь проронить хоть слово. Так рассохшийся кувшин, не способный более сохранить ничего в себе, сцеживает содержимое через трещину, а потом миллионы капель воды разрывают его атомной бомбой.

Если бы от его слов что-то зависело, если бы они волшебным образом всё исправили, он попросил бы этому глупому мудрому взрослому мальчику совсем другую жизнь. Ту, в которой Брюс курит в кустах рододендрона, прокрадывается домой под утро, хмельной и счастливый, держа в руках свои туфли, чтобы лестница не скрипела, и, столкнувшись со своим дворецким, заговорщически подносит палец к губам: тш-ш, прошу, не буди родителей. Ту жизнь, где его дворецкий не Альфи из Уайтчепела, а Альфред из какого-нибудь сраного Челси, благопристойный с отутюженных пелёнок и до накрахмаленного савана, обученный прислуживать, а не служить. Не тот, кого душит галстук. Не тот, кому смрадом трущоб дышится легко. У тех них свои приключения и горести. Прямо сейчас они мчат в больницу, потому что одна невнимательная юная леди случайно проглотила кольцо, не заметив его в шампанском. «Но она сказала “да”, Альфред! — говорит Брюс, сияя. — Она сказала “да”». Альфред из Челси никогда не снарядит на войну Брюса из Калифорнии и не подпустит его к себе ближе, чем допускают приличия, не осмелится даже помыслить о нём как о мужчине.

«Вы всё, что у меня есть и было», — думает Альфред.

— Приглашение принято, — церемонно говорит он, присаживаясь к столу.

Брюс свирепо солит гумбо и почти улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> [Чаудер](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D1%8D%D0%BC-%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80), [гумбо](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%BE) — супы американской кухни.
> 
> Присутствуют отсылки к фикам «[Integrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028699)», «[Five Years](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11098308)», т/с «Миллиарды», к/ф «Лига справедливости», искажённые цитаты из сказки «Оле-Лукойе» и песен Мары, Sia, David Cook, Rihanna (в этот раз хотя бы не Бибер, ну).
> 
> Дословно процитированы: шутка Криппл про «Гиннесс», название пьесы Майкла Наймана «[The Heart Asks Pleasure First](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsQBKr_x-P4)», а также отрывок из стихотворения «linguistic hunger», автор windsor. Оригинал в сети недоступен, перевод можно прочесть [здесь](http://ampaseh.diary.ru/p201782211.htm).


End file.
